Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 2
by Travis 5412
Summary: Sequel to the other story. See what happens.
1. Chapter 1

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 2

* * *

This is the sequel to the other story of a simular title. From both Arthur and WordGirl. See what happens. This is chapter 1. We begin in Elwood City with Ladonna and Bud. Ladonna is wearing her bathing suit and Bud in his underwear and hat.

Ladonna: When will you take off your hat and Underwear?  
Bud: After the game i will get Naked.  
Ladonna: Okay.

They are watching a football on there new TV. Now we head to Fair City with Becky Violet Phil Tommy and Bob. Emily is at the New York Giants game.

Becky: I hope the Giants win.  
Phil: I also hope so.  
Violet: Maybe we can see her on TV?  
Tommy: I hope we do.

Now we head back to Elwood City with Arthur and them at the Read house.

Arthur: I hope our Team wins.  
Francine: I also hope so.  
Buster: I heard John Goldberg is at the Cowboys game.  
Arthur: You heard right.  
Brain: To bad Elwood City has no NFL Team.  
Arthur: Well we do have an Arena Football team here.  
Brain: I would love an NFL Team here.

Now we head back with Ladonna and Bud. Bud is clutching his Boy Part through his underwear. While Ladonna is clutching her nipples through her bathing suit.

Bud: I hope we see John on TV.  
Ladonna: I sure hope so.

Next Chapter the 3 Men who is yelling at the Ryan family who kidnapped them.


	2. Stop Ryan family

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 2

* * *

We begin this Chapter with Becky and them watching an NFL Game. Here is Chapter 2. But we really start earlyer with James Brown and Curt Menefee a message for The Ryan Family.

Curt Menefee: Ryan Family stop kidnapping people.  
James Brown: And stop stealing Tickets from the Fans.

Meanwhile in Elwood County Jail we see the Ryan Family in there Cell.

Mr. Ryan: But we are in an Escape proof part of the County Jail.  
Mrs. Ryan: I wish we could escape.  
William: Yep.  
Henry: I agree. If not we will end up serving up to Life in Prison without Parole.

Now we head to Becky and them.

Becky: Well those 2 were kidnapped. They were stealing tickets from fans?  
Violet: It sure seems that way to me.  
Phil: I heard something like that in San Diego.  
Tommy: And i heard something like that from Houston.

Back at John's house.

Bud: Okay time to get naked.  
Ladonna: Even i will get Naked.

They are now Naked.

Ladonna: Your Boy part looks better after your 2nd Circumcision.  
Bud: It sure does. It is now easyer to clean.  
Ladonna: It sure looks nice.  
Bud: I love being naked.

Meanwhile back in jail.

Mr. Ryan: I have no real plans to escape.  
Mrs. Ryan: Same here.

Next Chapter will be soon.


	3. Give back the cheese hats

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 2 Chapter 3

* * *

We see Dr 2 brains and his henchmen.

Dr 2 Brains: Look they are wearing hats made of Cheese.  
Henchmen#1: Why are they wearing it?  
Dr 2 brains: I have no idea. This is Winconsin it is cheese country.

They have no idea that they are not made of foam not cheese. Dr 2 brains loves cheese. Before they carry out the plan we go to A Naked Bud. Ladonna put her regular clothes back on.

Bud: To bad you don't like being naked.  
Ladonna: I Am afraid i will wet the floor. You don't have that problem.

Now we head to Fair City with Becky and them.

Becky: To bad that game got delayed.  
Violet: Yep.

Now we go to Elwood City with Arthur and them.

Arthur: I hate when storms delay a football game.  
Francine: I agree. I would like to have an NFL Team would come here.  
Brain: Together we can see if we can get 1.  
Arthur: Good.  
Buster: We need a name for the team.  
Brain: The Lumberjacks will do.

Now we see Bud is now dressed. They are heading back home. At home.

Mrs. Compson: You can get naked Bud.  
Bud: Good.

He took off all his clothes yet again. Now Dr 2 brains is now ready for his plan.

Becky: I need to take a walk for a bit come on Bob.

She and Bob transformed into WordGirl and Captain Huggy Face. They are on there way to Green Bay. She saw Dr 2 brains there up to no good.

WordGirl saw them stealing the cheese hats.

WordGirl: Stop Dr. 2 brains. They are not made from real cheese. They are made out of foam.  
Dr. 2 brains: Made out of foam?

They are fighting. WordGirl won of corse. She returned them hats to the fans. Next chapter will be up soon.


	4. Last Chapter

Arthur and WordGirl in the NFL 2 Chapter 4

* * *

We start with Tobey attacking with his Giant robots. Only to be stopped by WordGirl.

Tobey: What now?  
WordGirl: House arrest with your Mom.

Now we head to Los Angeles we see Drew Brees.

Drew: Hi Bud and Ladonna.

Now we head to The Saints vs. Tampa bay game. But first to Ladonna and Bud.

Bud: Why did the game get delayed? I was using the bathroom only to pee.  
Ladonna: Because of Lightning. Look there is Curt Menefee.

Now we head to wear Curt Menefee is at.

Curt Menefee: A Delay for the New Orleans vs. Tampa Bay do to Lightning.

After that time the game began. The Saints won 16 to 14.

Bud: Good we won.  
Mrs. Compson: Time for your Bath Bud. Since your already Naked all you have to do is get in there. Lets go.  
Bud: Okay mom.

Now we head to Fair City.

Becky: What happend?  
Violet: WordGirl beat Dr 2 Brains and Tobey.  
Becky: Okay. I see The Giants lost to The Broncos 41 to 23.  
Phil: I bet Emily is unhappy.  
Tommy: Yep.

Now we head to Arthur and them. 

Arthur: Well The Saints won.  
Brain: Yep. 16 to 14.  
Francine: Now that is a close game.

Emily is unhappy. Ladonna and bud are happy. The End.


End file.
